Many types of post pullers have been previously provided for pulling steel fence posts from the ground. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,310, a vertically disposed support member having a base plate rigidly secured to the lower end thereof supports a handle operated gripping means. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,310, as well as other prior art devices, is difficult to use due to the fact that the ground adjacent the fence post is very often irregular and the engagement of the rigidly mounted base plate with the ground results in the support member thereof not being properly positioned relative to the post to efficiently remove the post from the ground. Further, the prior art devices are not convenient to use and are not efficient.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved post puller.
A further object of the invention is to provide a post puller including a base plate or foot portion having a swivel connection connecting it to a vertically disposed support.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a post puller including an improved post gripping means.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved post puller including a handle which is designed to achieve the utmost efficiency in the post pulling operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a post puller including a removable pin on the post gripping apparatus so that the post gripping apparatus may be quickly and easily positioned around the post to be pulled.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a post puller which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.